Kranak
Kranak was an ancient Sith Lord titled Darth Kranak, later called "Kranak the Betrayer", believed to have originated from the Old Republic era as a renowned Sith Warrior. Using a unique ritual, Kranak was able to come forward through time by going into a hyper-sleep of four millennia, without ageing. He is the wielder of the Dark-Arm Forcesaber Freely roaming the galaxy, Kranak earned a reputation as a very dangerous and powerful Lord of the Sith, as most of his techniques have been altered or forgotten, making him an unpredictable foe and a very valuable ally. At some point, Kranak has affiliated himself with the True Sith Empire, and became an Exarch among their ranks, often working alone without the help of other Sith personal unless absolutely necessary, often allying himself with factions such as the Shadow Army and the Reborn Sith Order to further advance his own agenda. Due to this factor, he'd often come into conflict with the New Republic and the New Jedi Order per his affiliation with rogue Sith. Additionally, Kranak would also be targeted by more aggressive factions such as the Fallen Empire, which caused Kranak to have a grudge against their emperor Sycthian. During the Eternal War, Kranak was recruited by Lord Yokan and Ragnar the Black to assist their cause in destroying the Eternal Lords, Sycthian's formidable advisers. On Korriban, Kranak would fight and witness the death of an Eternal Lord Jall'gelear, and would see the deaths of many more Eternal Lords, until the fall of Kraven Voz towards the end of 16 ABY. Three years later, Kranak would contribute to the True Sith Empire's war effort against two new emerging threats; the Ascensional Empire and the now-corrupted Ragnar the Black. Kranak fought in both Battles of Battle of Rishi and the Battle of Yaara, destroying Rishi and driving the enemy forces away while present during the Ascensional leader Nova's defeat. In 20 ABY, Kranak would experience the return of the Fallen Empire, and their Fallen Emperor Sycthian. After seeing his great power, fully demonstrated during the Battle of Tython, Kranak decided to betray his allies, joining Sycthian and the Callous Order to rule the galaxy. However, during the Korriban Clash, after Sycthian tortured Kranak due to his countless failures, Kranak decided to rejoin his former allies, betraying Sycthian. However, he was ultimate captured by the Fallen Empire, held prisoner for a year. Upon being freed by Kaiden Fey during the Resistance Rescue on Zakuul, Kranak joined the Galactic Resistance against Scythian and the Fallen Empire, ultimately forced to fight a new threat named Yana. Kranak helped defeat Sycthian once and for all in the Battle on Odessen alongside his Jedi and Sith allies. In 23 ABY, Kranak and the True Sith Empire allied with the White Legion and battled the forces of the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi, although this partnership ended eventually, leading to the fall of Supreme Lord Spectre. Three years later, Kranak went missing-from-action after the arrival of the Cult of Ancharus, his status remaining unknown to his Sith allies. In truth, however, he was found by Kael Berand, who convinced him to help the Forces of Order in their mission to destroy Ancharus once and for all. Venturing to the Tomb of Ancharus, Kranak and his allies were seemingly on the verge of victory, until both Darth Malash and Kron betrayed them, leading to Ancharus gaining his victory at least, Kranak being amongst the many who died for that to happen. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Many years ago on the harsh desert planet of Moraband, Known as Korriban then, Kranak trained just like any other sith at the academy, Unlike most however he was led astray by the false sith Overseer Tremel, Gaining his Warblade early and having little to no knowledge of what it meant to be sith. This, however, didn't stop him from being promoted to the Emperor's Wrath and being known as one of the most powerful sith juggernauts to ever step foot on the galaxy. Once he destroyed his old Master Darth Baras, (who falsely made himself the voice of Emperor Vitiate) and after the dark council at the time recognised him as the Emperor's Wrath. Kranak in a strange twist, Slaughtered his entire crew including his wife Jeasa Willsaam, Leaving him in a state of insanity. Once this was done he returned to Korriban and learnt all he could about sith sorcery, learning many forms of this including his devastating sith supernova and forging his own unique sith saber crystal. The broken blood crystal. Once this was completed he chose to take a massive risk and used an ancient ritual to transport himself thousands of years into the future, Where he remains to this day. Facing the Betrayer During the Battle of Ilum, Kranak was one of the many Sith deployed on the planet, tasked with the retaliation attack for the supposed death of Emperor Vitiate. During the battle, one of the Old Sith Empire's mightiest Sith Lords named Darth Malgus created a new empire to which he was their Emperor. Enraged by this betrayal, Kranak accepted the invitation to lead a strike team aboard Malgus's space station after securing a stealth fighter from the fallen Darth Serevin. After destroying the Schism Collective and many New Empire soldiers, Kranak, alongside a strike-force consisting of Darth Kron, Darth Sycthian and Kaevos, entered battle against Malgus the Betrayer, where Kranak was deemed the victor against the False Emperor after personally executing him. Personality Kranak is a very strict follower of the ways of Sith, Devoting his whole life to the dark side and anything to do with it. Naturally, because of this he has an extreme lust for power and will do anything necessary to achieve it. His ultimate ambition is for the sith to rule the galaxy as they did many times in the past. He also has a large tendency to underestimate foes, despite the many Primordials and god-like beings in the galaxy, he believes himself to be among them. This need to greater himself has lead to him making rash and foolish decisions like joining the Callous Order under Scythian's rule. Including all of this, he also shows a great devotion to his old Emperor Vitiate, who he respects, admires and praises despite the countless atrocities he had committed during his time. Powers and Abilities Kranak possesses immense power in the dark side of the force with his most prominent powers being his force choke and force augmentation which grants him temporary speed and physical power boosts. Kranak's most devastating and destructive power, however, is his ability over the stars. These techniques derive from the sith ritual, Supernova which Kranak can perform to great extent single-handedly. His creativity caused him to develop several techniques based on using the power of a star, some strong enough to destroy planets such as in the Battle of Rishi. Along with these abilities, he also holds with him two custom made sith lightsabers, each possessing a crystal he calls the Broken Blood crystal. Not to be confused with the Blood Forcesaber owned by Darth Kron. These crystals are a combination of both sith methods of crafting sith crystals and using sith sorcery to combine them into a saber that when fueled by Kranak's own dark side energy, can shatter light side crystals. They also possess a magical lock on them so they can only be held if Kranak's fingerprint is the one touching them, otherwise, they will detonate. He is also in possession of the Dark-Arm forcesaber, granting him the ability to conceal himself with it's power. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Sith Pureblood Category:Sith Category:Cyborgs Category:Marked Category:True Sith members Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Deceased